Ahora nunca más
by Saku Hyuuga Ishtar
Summary: KiKuro. Época de Teikou. Puedes amar y ser amado incondicionalmente, pero a veces las circunstancias, las personas no permiten que sea así. Y Kuroko no puede amar a este Kise, a este monstruo de la Generación de los Milagros.


**Claim: **Kise Ryouta/Kuroko Tetsuya.  
**Notas: **Pre-series. Época de Teikou.  
**Rating:** T.  
**Género: **Romance/Angst.  
**Tabla de retos: **Cometas por el cielo.  
**Tema: **04. Corazón.

* * *

**Ahora nunca más.**

Es muy difícil amar en condiciones adversas, a pesar de que cientos de autores pasados y seguramente nuevos por venir, afirmen que no sea así en largas poesías escritas bajo la luz de la luna, subyugados por el encanto del amor, cuyo nombre real es feniletilamina. Aún así, Kuroko no duda de su existencia, aunque sí de su alcance. ¿Cómo dudar, cuando a su alrededor hay pequeñas muestras de amor por todas partes? Sus padres, por ejemplo. Las parejitas que andan por el campus, escondiéndose de los maestros entre risitas y miradas significativas. Su amor por el basket. No, Kuroko no duda que exista el amor, duda de su poder y su fuerza.

.

Kuroko pierde la noción del tiempo siempre que entrena, sumido en el silencio de sus propios pensamientos. Todo lo que existe para él cuando está en la cancha es el sonido que hacen sus tenis al arrastrarse por el suelo, las ocasionales voces de sus compañeros pidiéndole el balón y el sonido de éste al rebotar, un sonido rítmico que extrañemente le parece acogedor. Por eso, se sobresalta cuando una noche Aomine le pone una mano en el hombro y se encuentra con un recinto vacío, casi solitario bajo las primeras estrellas de la noche.

—Tetsu, hora de irnos —dice el chico, que le sonríe de manera cómplice, dándole a entender que comparten el mismo amor por el basketball—. Es tarde y Akashi quiere que nos estemos temprano para el campamento de mañana. Vaya tontería.

—Gracias, Aomine-kun —murmura el más pequeño, que todavía no ha tenido suficiente pero que tiene que resignarse a los designios de Akashi, que sin duda lo castigará si llega un minuto tarde al día siguiente—. Sólo guardo este balón y podemos irnos. ¿Dónde está Momoi-san?

—Fuera —dice y hace una seña con el dedo pulgar para indicar las puertas entreabiertas, donde se adivina una silueta, recortada contra las últimas luces de los edificios adyacentes—. Al parecer está hablando con Akashi de una nueva estrategia. Como si las necesitáramos. Conmigo basta y sobra. ¡Eh, apúrate, Tetsu! ¡Te veo fuera!

Kuroko se limita a asentir antes de darse prisa, desgraciadamente ya no es posible que se de una ducha antes de ir a casa, pero lo que realmente ocupa su mente es el nuevo pase que está diseñando y que sin duda llevará a su equipo a la victoria, aunque Akashi siempre diga que ya está asegurada. Así pues, sus movimientos son automáticos mientras se cambia y arregla sus cosas, proceso que no le toma más de cinco minutos, tiempo en el cual se reune con sus compañeros en la puerta principal.

—Te tomas tu tiempo, Tetsuya —le reprende Akashi en cuanto lo ve, aunque hay menos dureza de la usual en sus facciones. Murasakibara está de pie a su lado, engullendo con velocidad sobrehumana una bolsa de frituras cuyas migajas van a parar al rostro del enfadado Midorima, que ya no hace ningún esfuerzo por sacudirlas de su rostro.

—¿Eh? ¿Y Kise-kun? —inquiere, cuando localiza a Momoi y Aomine, peleando por alguna pequeñez a pocos metros de ellos, aunque más sonrientes que enfadados. Kise siempre tiene la costumbre de quedarse hasta el último minuto, si su trabajo como modelo no lo requiere (y si su memoria no le falla, ese es su día libre), con la esperanza de que Kuroko acepte salir con él en una cita, esperanza que, molesta y todo, no deja de incrementar cada día.

—Tuvo un pequeño problema —ríe Aomine y sabe que le han jugado una broma con sólo ver su rostro, lleno de una sonrisa infantil pero maligna, tan digna de él—. Digamos que alguien le hizo creer que su madre estaba en el hospital.

—Eso no es divertido, Aomine-kun —puntualiza el de cabellos azules y por el rabillo del ojo ve a Midorima asentir, el único miembro cuerdo (si no se toma en cuenta su obsesión con Oha Asa) del equipo.

—Bah, ya se dará cuenta por sí mismo, ¿no? —Kuroko asiente, aunque de manera cortés, pues no está de acuerdo con semejantes métodos. Aomine-kun y él son demasiado diferentes fuera de la cancha, después de todo—. Bueno, entonces, ¿nos vamos ya?

—Sí —dice Akashi y su rostro se vuelve una máscara impasible, preludio de una amenaza de muerte, sin duda—. Mañana quiero verlos a las seis en punto, cualquiera que llegue después de esa hora será relevado a la segunda división. ¿De acuerdo?

La respuesta afirmativa resuena al unísono en el aire nocturno y poco después de tan ominosa ceremonia, todos parten a casa sin comentar nada más. Akashi y Midorima por un lado, Murasakibara por el otro y Kuroko, Aomine y Momoi al último, siguiendo una rutina que normalmente está aderezada por los constantes esfuerzos de Kise por hacerse notar ante Kuroko. Por una vez, no escucharlo resulta extraño pero también da cierta tranquilidad al grupo, que ya tiene suficiente con las discusiones como de pareja casada de Aomine y Momoi. Justamente ahora están enzarzados en una, otra más de hecho y cuando Kuroko menos se da cuenta (últimamente está muy distraido y comienza a entender lo que sienten las personas cuando usa Misdirection), Momoi ya se ha marchado, con los brazos cruzados y el rostro rojo, lleno de furia.

—Mujeres —escupe Aomine con furia, aunque Kuroko sabe que hará las paces con Momoi nada más llegue a casa—. ¿Quién las entiende? ¿Eh, Tetsu? Como sea, ¿por qué preguntaste por el idiota de Kise hace un rato? ¡No me digas que piensas aceptar sus proposiciones! —más que escandalizado, Aomine parece a punto de echarse a reír ante la perspectiva, que Kuroko se apresura a negar con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Me pareció raro, eso es todo —es una verdad tan pura y simple que deja a Aomine dudando y aunque Kuroko desvía la mirada, sumergido de pronto en cálculos y mejoras para su nueva técnica, el lo toma como una señal de ansiedad.

—Supongo que no necesitas que te diga esto —empieza a decir el muchacho, rascándose la cabeza con gesto avergonzado. No se le dan bien esas cosas, quizá por eso hace a Satsuki llorar tanto, pero de pronto siente la imperiosa necesidad de decirlo. En beneficio de un amigo al que mandó corriendo a casa con una mentira y de otro que parece demasiado distraido para poderlo notar, aunque en realidad no sea así—. Pero ese idiota de Kise... Le gustas de verdad, Tetsu. Te quiere.

—No necesito que me lo digas, tienes razón —afirma Kuroko, a quien también le parece extraño estar hablando de un tema así, tan innecesario, cuando deberían de estar pensando en el próximo torneo, en su próxima técnica y cómo llegar a la final—. Lo sé —dice, dirigiendo sus ojos azules como el cielo contra los de su interlocutor, más del color del mar embravecido. Claro que lo sabe, se dice por un momento, cuando el silencio cae entre ellos y las calles se suceden en una terrible monotonía. Kuroko no es ciego ante el amor, sabe reconocerlo, aunque a veces las muestras de afecto de Kise resulten más molestas que tiernas. Pero tiene otras prioridades en mente, de las cuales Kise Ryouta no encabeza la posición número 1.

.

Kuroko se despierta cuando escucha risitas a su alrededor, o al principio piensa que son risitas, pues conforme sus sentidos se van adaptando a la claridad de la mañana y al paisaje desconocido a su alrededor, se da cuenta de que lo que escucha son carcajadas, potentes y molestas, resonando como ecos en la pequeña habitación que el equipo de Teiko comparte en un Hotel de Aguas Termales a las afueras de la ciudad. Pero eso no es lo peor, pues al parecer no sólo se ríen, sino que lo hacen de él, por cómo Aomine lo señala a momentos, su largo dedo índice como una acusación. Murasakibara es la segunda y última de las risas, pues tanto Akashi como Midorima, también de pie frente a él, permanecen impasibles. Akashi, con una sonrisa indescifrable en el rostro, Midorima con el semblante de alguien que claramente cree que está rodeado de idiotas y quizá tiene razón. El único elemento que falta es Kise. Cuando está a punto de hablar para preguntar que sucede, Kuroko se ve interrumpido nuevamente por su Luz, que hace movimientos exagerados con las manos para detenerlo.

—¡Sshh, Tetsu! ¡Vas a despertarlo! Necesito conseguir una cámara antes de que eso suceda —su dedo se desplaza de él hacia su izquierda, a donde Kuroko dirige sus ojos sólo para encontrarse a Kise, con medio cuerpo fuera del futón, la boca abierta y un hilo de saliva corriendo por su rostro—. Pagarán mucho por la cara del modelo en su estado natural.

—Aomine-kun puedes hacer lo que quieras —afirma Kuroko, cuyo amargo despertar lo ha puesto de malas—. Pero, ¿qué tengo que ver yo con todo esto? No quiero salir en ninguna fotografía.

—Tetsu, mira bien —Kuroko se gira sólo un poco para observar a Kise, aunque no entiende qué detalle extra podría haber para justificar su propia participación en aquél asunto. Sin embargo, cuando se mueve, siente un tirón en la pijama, que proviene de los dedos de Kise, aferrados a su ropa como si la vida se le fuese en ello. Kuroko estaría dispuesto a golpearlo si no supiera que realmente duerme, por cómo su respiración es acompasada y su semblante calmo, casi angelical incluso con la saliva por todo su contorno—. Podríamos ponerle un título como: "¡Estrella super-modelo se destapa!" o algo así. ¿No es buena idea?

—No —dice terminantemente la Sombra de Teikou y su mirada gélida, aunque no mortífera como la de Akashi, es capaz de silenciar a Aomine, que aunque no es una mala persona en realidad, tiene un lado un poco torcido, como todos en Teikou en realidad—. No quiero que mi rostro salga en revista alguna. Con Kise-kun pueden hacer lo que quieran.

Y como todavía es temprano, como todavía está enojado, Kuroko vuelve a cubrirse con las mantas, no sin antes deshacer el agarre de Kise sobre su ropa, sintiendo sus manos cálidas luchar contra él en su sueño, en un esfuerzo por no dejarlo ir. Las palabras que Aomine le dirigió hace algunos días regresan a su mente durante un segundo, mientras lo observa bajo la protección de las mantas, apenas a escasos centímetros de separación. _Te quiere_, de verdad lo hace. Ese chico a veces molesto, sincero, despreocupado y lleno de talento para el basketball lo quiere. Ese rostro lleno de saliva, lleno de una inocencia infantil un tanto extraña y retorcida, ese acosador, cuyas largas pestañas tiemblan en su ensueño, como si se diese cuenta de que ha perdido su agarre. Kise Ryouta.

Pero unos cuantos días no pueden cambiar nada, como nada ha cambiado desde la primera vez que Kise se le confesó. Sus sentimientos no han cambiado (los de ambos) y Kuroko se siente más atraído por el basket que nada en el mundo, no hay lugar para nada más en su interior. Y es que a veces, las cosas no pueden ser. No se disculpa cuando cierra los ojos para volver a dormir, aunque sea media hora antes del entrenamiento intensivo de Akashi, pero cuando abre los ojos nuevamente, Kise está de nuevo aferrado a él en su ensueño.

.

La victoria es aplastante, con un marcador que deja a los espectadores con la boca abierta y el corazón en un puño, pero no tan destrozados como el equipo contrario, cuyos jugadores no ocultan sus lágrimas a los demás ni a sí mismos. Sin embargo, el hechizo no tarda en romperse y pronto el estadio entero es un griterío, una cacofonía de porras y felicitaciones para Teiko, el indiscutible ganador del torneo.

Sin embargo, no hay en los jugadores de Teiko señal de emoción alguna, de muestras de espontánea felicidad en sus rostros, como en los de otros equipos al momento de ganar. Kuroko los compara en su mente con las primeras versiones, las que conoció en su primer año cuando todos eran más o menos novatos y poco experimentados. La manera en que solían reír y felicitarse cuando el marcador los favorecía, el brillo en sus ojos al pisar la cancha y la emoción exudada con tan sólo pensar en basketball. Meros fantasmas comparados con la realidad ahora, con rostros llenos de desdén y un aburrimiento casi palpable, como si la victoria no supiese a nada, ni a esfuerzo duro, camaradería o amor al basketball.

Y es doloroso ver cómo suben al podio para reclamar su trofeo, seguidos uno tras otro, con la palabra desdén escrita en el rostro y en el corazón. No, Kuroko no quiere tener nada más que ver con ellos, lo sabe en cuanto los ve y su corazón se encoge como si perteneciera al equipo perdedor (tal vez lo hace), cuando lo único que encuentra en él al mirarlos es decepción y odio, no sólo hacia ellos sino hacia el deporte en sí, que ha perdido todo su sentido en un equipo como ese. No lo necesitan, además. Los pases se han hecho cada vez menos escasos con el pasar del tiempo y desde que Aomine decidió rendirse al tratar de buscar un enemigo, nada ha sido igual.

No lo necesitan y no pertenece. Por eso, nada más finalizar el partido y tras la entrega de premios, Kuroko decide hacer gala de toda su habilidad para desaparecer y cree haberlo conseguido cuando una voz lo llama a lo lejos, cuando ya está a unos cuantos metros de distancia del estadio. Kise ha logrado encontrarlo a pesar de su débil presencia. Y es una de las personas a las que menos quiere ver.

—¡Kurokocchi! —grita una y otra vez el joven, sin importarle llamar la atención de las personas a su alrededor, entre ellas muchas de sus fans, pues últimamente se ha vuelto bastante popular—. ¡Kurokocchi, espera!

—¿Qué sucede, Kise-kun? —aunque está enfadado y desmoralizado, Kuroko se permite responder con cierta cortesía, después de todo, es posible que sea la última vez que crucen palabra y no tiene mucho qué perder.

—Kurokocchi, ¿a dónde vas...? Dejas el equipo, ¿verdad? —no entiende cómo lo ha adivinado, aunque quizá tenga que ver ese sentimiento que puede ver en el fondo de sus ojos dorados, una mezcla de calidez y añoranza difícil de corresponder—. Está bien si no puedes decírmelo... Pero Kurokocchi, antes de que te vayas... Quiero decir algo en serio por una vez. Me gustas, Kurokocchi. Sal conmigo, por favor —Kise aún está vestido con su uniforme del partido y por su rostro resbalan gotitas de sudor, brillantes como perlas a la luz del medio día. Su cabello desordenado se mueve con el viento, sus puños tiemblan a sus costados y, sin embargo, Kuroko nunca lo ha visto ser más sincero sobre algo en su vida. Nunca ha visto ese semblante de completa vulnerabilidad y fortaleza a la vez.

Pero no puede. ¿Cómo amar en circunstancias adversas? Una pregunta retórica que ha flotado en su mente más de una vez, alimentada por el amor de Kise, transparente como el agua. No puede porque no le gusta la persona que es en esos momentos, en lo que se ha convertido, un jugador jactancioso como los demás miembros de la "Generación de los Milagros", demasiado seguro de sí mismo, que desprecia a los demás. Justo como Aomine, un amigo añorado pero perdido, Kise es... No un amor, pero algo cercano y jamás tenido, ahora más que nunca, ahora nunca más.

—Lo siento, Kise-kun —dice, pero no agrega ninguna otra palabra que explique dicha disculpa. ¿Se disculpa por dejar Teiko? ¿Por no poder decir que sí? ¿Por no ser capaz de aceptarlo? Ni él mismo lo sabe y antes de que la duda aflore también en el corazón de Kise, el jugador fantasma de Teikou se da la vuelta para continuar su camino, sin dejar por ello de pensar en la persona que ha dejado detrás.

No puede amarlo aunque lo desee, aunque una parte de sí mismo pueda ver y apreciar esos pequeños gestos hacia él, la pureza del corazón de Kise, que ahora se ha corrompido. Es imposible cuando ahora lo único que experimenta es un odio creciente y una deseo de venganza, aunque no sea consciente de ello del todo. Pero quizás algún día... Y si todo cambia...

Kuroko se da la vuelta después de haber avanzado varios metros más y no se sorprende cuando la figura de Kise ya no está a la vista, mirándolo partir con el corazón en un puño. Así son las cosas ahora, pero quizá en un futuro cambien, cuando la distancia y el tiempo hayan hecho su magia sobre ellos. O quizá no cambien; Kuroko no lo sabe y no quiere devanarse mucho la cabeza con ello.

Sólo de una cosa está seguro, entre todo ese mar de dudas y confusión. Y es de que se volverán a encontrar algún día, pues el basket (odiado u amado), los unirá a todos (a Kise y a él), para siempre jamás. Y quizás cuando ese día llegue esté dispuesto a aceptar.

**FIN.**


End file.
